A Temper Like My Jealousy
by Sharona1981
Summary: A relationship based on violence and self-loathing could only be doomed. Elliot Spencer/OC. Oneshot.


**A Temper Like My Jealousy**

**Nadine reflects on her destructive relationship with Captain Elliot Spencer, shortly after his disappearance in 1921. **

**It has been a **_**very **_**long time since I've written anything Hellraiser-related, so please forgive me if this isn't up to scratch. It's just a quick oneshot, to try to ease myself back into the fandom again. : ) Features my OC, Nadine Jones. If you wish to know more about Nadine, read my previous fanfics, Hellraiser: Unleashed, Hellraiser: Break The Silence, and Forbidden, But Never Forgotten. Rated for bad language and sex. **

**Dedicated to Laura, for her friendship and most of all, her understanding**.

'_Out on the wily, windy moors,_

_We'd roll and fall in green._

_You had a temper like my jealousy,_

_Too hot, too greedy._

_How could you leave me,_

_When I needed to possess you?_

_I hated you-I loved you, too…_'

-**Kate Bush, 'Wuthering Heights**'

In the years following her transformation into a vampire, Nadine would have plenty of time, decades, in fact, to reflect on her relationship with Captain Elliot Spencer.

Her late husband, Major James Winters, had been a violent bastard, but had known nothing of true darkness. Elliot, on the other hand, a survivor of the Great War, had immersed himself in it, _relished_ it. His entire existence after the war had ended appeared to be a constant and, it appeared, fruitless, quest for deeper feeling. Sex, drugs, rock 'n' roll…

Except, of course, there _was_ no rock 'n' roll in the early half of the 20th century.

When she'd met Elliot, in 1920, he was a wreck, a shadow of his former self. What had once been a decorated war hero, was a man lost in decadence and sheer hedonism, a man who didn't care whether he lived or died, but who, at a push, would probably have welcomed death with open arms.

And he'd found it, and much worse, most likely-but that came later.

Nadine herself had become a lost soul even after James had died-the bruises, cuts and burns had faded, but she'd come to equate pain with pleasure, with love. It was hardly surprising she'd found herself gravitated towards Elliot, though strangely, she'd drawn first blood.

_Literally_.

She'd tied him to his own cot, and cut him, and in the end, he'd begged her for more. After he'd slashed her to ribbons and fucked her into oblivion, that was.

And so they'd remained together, not that they'd remained faithful to each other. There had to be love involved for that, and while Nadine had fallen in love with Elliot, hopelessly and despite her own emotional protests, she knew he didn't love her. That he wasn't capable of it.

A man full of so much self-loathing could never love anyone else.

But then, she didn't think too much of herself, either.

She'd realized she loved him when she'd strolled into his Quonset one day to find him in bed with someone else, one of the Colonel's daughters, she surmised, though it was quite hard to ascertain the identity of her lover's new bedfellow when her hair was stuck to her face with sweat, and her mouth was clamped onto Elliot's shoulder as he pounded into her.

She'd made a fool of herself, Nadine remembered. She'd thrown the woman out, screaming and shouting as if she were married to Elliot, as if she had any real right to him. And he'd laughed, into her face, mocking and cruel.

And she'd hit him.

And then he'd produced the whip.

And so, the cycle had continued.

Until he'd brought home that box.

Then, _everything _had changed.

Elliot had regarded that thing, that small lacquered puzzle box, as if it were the greatest treasure he had ever found. He had called it a 'gateway to unknown pleasures', and while she'd scoffed at his almost reverent description, she had felt fear strike her heart. Within that small harmless-looking box, Nadine had felt sure, lay something truly evil.

And two days later, Elliot had vanished, presumed dead.

Three days later, Nadine was dead.

Now, as a vampire, she still wished that Elliot were here, that she could have possessed him, somehow, made him stay.

But she also felt, that wherever Elliot was, he had attained everything he had desired.

And deserved.

**Fin**.

_Reviews are my friends-thank you! Ellen_.


End file.
